


Алхимия пепла

by Aldariel, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Married Sex, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Ritual Sex, Scarification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Данмерские чародеи знают толк в постельных утехах.
Relationships: OMC!Dunmer/OFC!Dunmer
Series: Спецквест от DG 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Алхимия пепла

Плох тот маг, что не может контролировать силу магического потока. Одной и той же энергией можно покалечить или убить — а можно дотронуться ласково, почти невесомо…

Ллеран и Шеба — очень хорошие маги, и потому они не боятся играть с огнём.

В их распоряжении целый домик на Золотом Берегу — и две недели, оставшиеся от свадебного путешествия. Друг другом они, наверное, никогда не пресытятся, но, как и положено данмерским чародеям, падки на эксперименты.

Велотийская алхимия богата на удивительные рецепты, и не все из них требуют дорогостоящих ингредиентов и долгих часов кропотливой работы. Иногда чудесные снадобья можно изготовить буквально из того, что растёт под ногами — нужны только знание, воля и дерзость.

Велотийская культура с радостью подскажет, как лучше пустить эти снадобья в дело.

Есть вытяжка из трамового корня — хочешь, возьми две трети на треть толчёных стеблей виквита и взламывай сознание какому-нибудь шпиону, которому умереть проще, чем назвать чьё-то имя… хочешь — возьми одну треть на две анемоновой эссенции, добавь две капли крови — своей и другого мера — и вотри в кожу, чтобы разделить его чувства. К добру или худу… 

Флакончик с зельем изящен: алое стекло оплетено белым стеблем, искусно выполненный перламутровый жук служит крышечкой, что сдвигается особым образом... 

Ллеран смачивает губы себе — затем кончиками пальцев проводит по полным губам Шебы. У поцелуя травяной привкус — терпко-сладкий, отдающийся теплом в горле.

Поцелуй-предвкушение.

Эффект от зелья приходит не сразу, да сразу и не хочется. Всё — яд, всё — лекарство; то и другое определяет доза.

Шеба и Ллеран вообще не спешат. Привыкают друг к другу словно заново — казалось бы, за спиной всего лишь ритуалы, всего лишь несколько непростых недель, но теперь они женаты, и если для иных подобное — синоним предстоящей скуки, для Ашибаэлей всё ровно иначе.

Пресыщение наступает там, где колодцы изначально мелки и сухи.

Хочется понять, каково это — принадлежать друг другу не только в своём сердце, но и перед лицом предков; быть единым целым…

Дом на Золотом Берегу, к счастью, на отшибе. Никто не побеспокоит, никто не подслушает, никто не вмешается. Некоторые вещи не хочется делать в городе — там, где много не просто глаз и ушей, а ушей и глаз магических, которые способны считать колебания ауры и энергии на многие метры вокруг себя… не всем нравится. Не всем хочется тратить себя на щиты. Здесь, на берегу моря, можно быть открытыми — за стенами пара угрюмых минотавров в развалинах да вездесущие никсады…

Ллеран устраивает жену у себя на коленях. Лицом к лицу виднее, когда наступит эффект, а сейчас лучше — смотреть, не касаясь; дышать — всё более одинаково; уравновешивать движение потоков.

Чужой мана-поток всегда неуловимо рябит. Выровнять его и синхронизировать — так же приятно и проникающе, как секс, а если сделать это прелюдией…

Не-маг не уловит, как снимаются защиты. Это похоже на раздевание; нет, их обереги и амулеты давно лежат вне комнаты — но есть ещё заговоры, чары, щиты, что выплетаются практически непроизвольно — всё то, что называют “перманент”... Вот Ллеран теряет часть сопротивления огню, чуть усмехаясь, когда Шеба следом убирает защиту от чтения мыслей. 

Танцовщицы из Рихада, разжигая чужую страсть, скидывают одно за другим шёлковые покрывала, пока не остаются полностью обнажёнными. Ллеран и Шеба открываются друг перед другом полнее и глубже, да и танцуют — тоже, и представление это не для чужих глаз и ушей.

Комната надёжно защищена по периметру. Ни один чародей, если, конечно, он — не князь даэдра, не почует внутри дома ничего подозрительного.

Ресницы Шебы чуть подрагивают, зрачки — расширяются. Запах от благовоний ощущается острее: гвоздика, перец, иланг-иланг, пепельный корень, трама — это велотийский запах, даже эшлендский, благородные господа в домах из камня предпочитают вещи изысканнее, из компонентов, много раз изменённых… этот — простой, древний, чистый, страшный, потому что остановит сердце, если вдохнуть слишком много.

Убрать сопротивление ядам Ллеран не может — это в его крови, эхом от далёкого прадеда-двемера, потому он заставляет дым виться вокруг себя.

Мысли теперь плавают свободно — мысли и желания, в которых пробуждается чувственность… но ещё рано. 

На телах Ашибаэлей не одинаковые, но похожие рисунки ритуальных шрамов.

Шеба носит их с момента инициации, пусть даже с годами узор расцветал и обогащался — новыми метками, новыми этапами посвящения...  
Ллеран носит их с момента вступления в род, что был чуть менее месяца назад. Ранки уже давно затянулись, заживает на нём, как на даэдроте — но память о том, как Шеба наносила их в чёрной юрте, втирая в порезы сок ритуальных растений, ещё свежа…

Тогда они не могли позволить себе отвлечься, но Шеба помнит, как муж реагировал на эту боль — для другого достаточно неприятную и сильную, чтобы убить всякое желание, а для Ллерана — словно воздух на угли.

У каждого пореза своё значение; лишь своей женщине Ллеран готов довериться так — и позволить забираться себе под кожу, в самую кровь, безнаказанно — и желанно. У боли сотни возможных прочтений.

На этот раз Ашибаэли хотят всё прочувствовать.

Кто-то взял бы даэдрический кинжал, но его брать опасно; не призванные, а выкованные на Нирне, такие лезвия делаются из эбонита и закаляются в плоти и страдании низших даэдра, что привносит в ритуалы ненужные оттенки.

Нет. Нож из вулканического стекла — и тонкое шило тоже.

Добавлять что-то к клановому рисунку шрамов не требуется, но у Шебы другая идея. Ей хочется оставить Ллерану уже не ритуальную, а свою, личную отметину, нечто болезненно-интимное, о чём будет известно только им...

Ллеран ждёт; у него есть, чем насытить свои глаза — и он, и Шеба заранее избавились от одежды, но устроились на белых покрывалах. Если на них попадёт кровь, это хорошо; её можно вывести, да и кто жалеет ткани при обряде… ведь весь месяц вместе — таинство.

Ллеран может любоваться — сильными, но изящными руками в браслетах; тяжёлыми полукружиями грудей; крутыми бёдрами… и хищной, загадочной улыбкой, с которой самой Боэте пристало соблазнять почитателей страданием и славой. Шеба не хрупка, она — дочь кочевников, пусть и осевших, и только Ллерану оказалась по плечу.

Что ж, зелье вступило в силу. Можно начать.

Ллеран всё ещё не двигается; сперва его роль пассивна, он — материал, который Шеба должна привести в движение и оживить, пометить.

Вулканическое стекло-сырец хорошо тем, что к нему не пристаёт грязь. Шеба прокаляет шило на магическом огне в собственной ладони. Пирсинга именно что в теле у неё самой нет, только несколько проколов на лице — металл в коже может слишком мешать пропускать через себя энергию, ведь в женской магии нужны свободные токи…

...а ещё потому, что, пусть мышцы её и напитаны силой, кожа местами чувствительна и нежна.

Ей хочется узнать, каково это. Ей хочется забраться Ллерану под кожу, в саму голову, а ему — пустить. Постоянный контроль утомляет.

Шеба призывает даэдрическую лозу — та вырастает из ниоткуда, оплетает Ллерану запястья, оттягивает руки назад, чуть обвивается вокруг шеи. Не ранит, но сдерживает — до поры.

Шеба знает: если Ллеран по-настоящему захочет освободиться, ей вряд ли удастся надолго его сковать — если не прибегать к мефалически-чёрным уловкам, которым нет места в супружестве.

Она не боится, что муж будет скверно реагировать на боль — скорее наоборот, слишком воодушевится, и лучше его хоть сколько-нибудь зафиксировать. Чары, ограничивающие подвижность, Ллеран отражает не думая, на голых рефлексах, зелья с такими эффектами на него и не действуют толком — тело их принимает за яд, а яды его почти не берут, — так что Шебе приходится выбирать что-то... более зримое, вещное.

С другой стороны, настолько зримо и вещно расстаться с контролем — само по себе волнующе, так ведь? Для Ллерана так точно — эхо его возбуждения, чуждо-мужского, жгучего и тягучего, распаляет и её собственное желание.

Шеба склоняется над Ллераном, проводит по волосам, тяжёлым и чёрным, скользит ладонями по ожерелью из ритуальных шрамов…

Соски у него некрупные, но чувствительные… вот так, наедине, со снятыми защитами, он не стесняется показать это. Провести языком, чуть шипнуть пальцами... Колоть приходится довольно глубоко — Шеба знает, что такие вещи нужно делать уверенно.

Шило проходит сквозь плоть, как сквозь масло. Капелька крови, вдетая серёжка-гвоздик с цветком коды…

Всё так быстро.

Боль отдаётся теперь в собственной левой груди; Ллеран высвобождает из пут руку и дотрагивается до неё, тянется поцеловать. Разделённая на двоих маленькая боль мешается с большим возбуждением, и всё же её слишком мало; Шеба чувствует, что этого и “в самый раз” и “недостаточно”… и понимает, что Ллерану сложно попросить. Шеба прикусывает ему кожу у ключицы, кладёт ладони на рёбра и шепчет заклинание электричества — каждое её действие вызывает в ответ тихий, сдавленный от этой неловкости и жажды стон.

Стоит у него — колом, на зависть всем древне-велотийским изображениям андрогинного Мефалы, которые не в почёте у трибуналитов и нынче активно уничтожаются…

Конечно, Шеба не позволит себе сделать ничего действительно ранящего. Плох тот маг, что не может контролировать силу магического потока — а она разбирается не только в чарах, но и в анатомии. Слабые электрические разряды, потрескивающие на кончиках её пальцев, поначалу даже не обжигают — скорее поддразнивают, покалывая, кожу.

Легко регулировать напор, когда ощущения отражаются на тебе, как в зеркале.

Приноровившись, Шеба вливает чуть больше силы: искорки превращаются в молнии и уже не царапают, но опаляют кожу. Тёмные ожоги, змеясь, расползаются у Ллерана по груди — ничего, с чем бы не справились простейшие целительные чары, но видеть эти отметины, чувствовать, как они проступают — собственной кожей, по-прежнему чистой, — и ощущать не только чужую боль, но и хмельную, отчаянную чужую сладость, открытость… словно эти тёмные цветы — самая изысканная ласка…

— Ллеран, — выдыхает она, не выдерживая — и, обхватив ногами его бедро, трётся и тихо, сдавленно стонет; засовывает в себя пальцы, сразу два, сжимается вокруг них — горячая, разомлевшая, — и второй рукой сжимает мужу проколотый сосок, перекатывает между большим и указательным пальцем серёжку — и задыхается от того, как эта грубая, бесцеремонная ласка отражается на её собственном теле.

Её соски ещё и намного чувствительней...

У Ллерана есть теперь метка; инертное ожило, мужчина принесён в жертву и желает восстать — равно как и женщина проверяет, какой он достоин роли. Быть активным и брать, завоёвывать, подчинять — может любой, в ком горяча кровь. Кто достаточно смел, чтобы подчиниться?..

Чтобы понять стремление вперёд, нужно остановиться; чтобы взять, нужно отдать. Ллерану хочется порвать путы; Шеба может чувствовать его жажду, нарастающее нетерпение, поднимающийся бунт самой энергии, который нуждается в обуздании; напряжённые мышцы, спорящие с не-движимостью. Быть тем, кто жаждет; быть той, кто может подарить... 

Шеба умеет и властвовать, и подчиняться — и делать и то, и другое одновременно. Не так уж и важно, где она в этот момент находится, как именно движется к цели… Но сейчас она седлает Ллерану бёдра — по праву завоевания, — и выпускает на волю дремлющие под кожей чары.

Лоза начинает крошиться и сохнуть; приходится влить в неё новые силы. Есть что-то очень древнее в мужчине, что так борется за женщину, которую считает своей — но пожалуй, пламя в Ллеране взметнулось слишком высоко, и может полыхнуть некстати.

Маг он умелый, и любовник тоже, но сам смысл игры в том, чтобы контроль остался в чужих руках... и лоза растёт, оплетает его лодыжки, оплетает бёдра сзади, тонкий отросток осторожно обвивается и вокруг основания члена, чуть сжимая. В глазах Шебы пляшут хищные огоньки — ей нужно всё. Ей нужно больше, чем всё; согласен ты на это, муж мой?.. Ллеран улыбается в ответ: да. Да. В этом доверии очень старая тьма: говорят, жрицы Мефалы когда-то могли и оскопить доверчивого неофита...

Магическая лоза растёт, струится по позвоночнику, ласково оплетает шею, извивается на коже. Её уже сложно было бы разорвать силой мышц. Лоза становится огнём, и становится льдом, и становится даэдрическим ужасом, и становится просто лозой, сладострастно подрагивая, лаская, почти раня, прорастая внутрь. Ллеран стонет, одурманенной двигающейся на нём — на его коже — под его кожей — Шебой, которая теперь управляет его телом, дыханием, даже оргазмом; управляет — своей магией, разумом, руками, бёдрами, пульсирующим внутри лоном...

Она направляет в себя его член и стонет, сладко зажмурившись; Ллеран тяжело, загнанно дышит, и Шеба выгибается, тянется навстречу, покрывая его потемневшее от румянца лицо поцелуями; двигается, подводит его — их обоих — к самому краю один раз, второй, третий — но всякий раз даэдрическая лоза не даёт им сорваться в бездну.

Шеба чуть отстраняется, смотрит на мужа собственнически, благосклонно; зрачки расширились так, что радужки и не видно толком — одно только чёрное, жадное, злое желание...

Не имея возможности тронуть, Ллеран может ласкать свою женщину одним разумом — и обнажённость не только кожи, но самой магии и мысли даёт возможность услышать его очень чётко.

Разбирать чистый, бессвязный, неоформленный поток его эмоций — сладко, словно касаться чистой сущности; это — истинно драгоценное семя, это — то, что хочется принять, сплести с собой, и безо всякого зелья зажечься одним пламенем.

...Теперь ему можно — отдать это. Лоза не нужна. Контроль не нужен — совсем, никому из них. Вся кожа у Ллерана горит, слегка подпорченная электричеством и стянутая растительным соком, и прикосновения к ней ощущаются трижды острее. Это скоро успокоится, но сперва накопит последний импульс, который Шеба возгонит, как алхимический высший эликсир, и даст ему наконец — одновременно, одномоментно, одночувственно — достигнуть высшей точки безмолвного восхождения.

Там, на этом сияющем пике, ничего нет, кроме обнажённой сути друг друга. Там не о чем спорить, есть лишь состояние Света и Тени, что сжимает нерушимо-уязвимую Башню. Там — всё...

Белые покрывала измараны кровью, зелёным, чуть едким соком и семенем — а зелье, постепенно теряя силу, отдаётся в Ллеране и Шебе дурманящей, вязкой истомой. Обычный секс хорош в обычное время; подобные практики же нельзя повторять часто — и совершенно необходимо совершать хоть иногда. Велоти искусны в любви, в которой, как известно, содержатся всё число оттенков подлунного мира, умноженное на два и шестнадцать.

Шебе и Ллерану, конечно, нужна передышка, однако ночь ещё очень юна, а в их сердцах — вдосталь жара. Хватит до самого утра: оба молоды, и здоровы, и полны силы; а если природной выносливости в какой-то момент окажется недостаточно, то велотийская алхимия богата не только на хитрые снадобья, но и на эффективные тонизирующие зелья.

Магия не заменит искренней, чистой страсти, но может сделать всё чуточку интереснее — и плох тот чародей, что об этом не вспоминает.


End file.
